The present invention relates to power operated chemical spray apparatus for use with motor vehicles of the type having a vehicle electrical power system, for spraying chemicals such as herbicides and/or pesticides along fence rows and roadways, lawns, shrubbery and the like.
An important object of this invention is to provide a portable power operated chemical spray apparatus including a tank, pump, and pump-drive motor and having an improved arrangement for mounting the tank on a base to provide carrying handles for the spray apparatus and for mounting the pump and pump-drive motor on the base and below the tank to be protectively enclosed by the base and tank during shipment and use.
Another object of this invention is to provide a portable power operated chemical spray apparatus for use with motor vehicles which is so constructed and arranged that it can be readily lifted by one man onto and off of a motor vehicle and which is economical to make and simple to operate.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a portable power operated chemical spray apparatus having an improved filter arrangement that can be easily cleaned in the field.
Accordingly the present invention provides a portable power operated chemical spray apparatus for use with a motor vehicle having a vehicle electrical power system. the spray apparatus comprising a generally cylindrical supply tank, a tank cradle including a generally flat base having a length less than the length of the tank and upstanding end plates adjacent opposite ends of the base, each end plate having a concave upper edge shaped to receive the cylindrical side wall of the tank, a pair of generally circular metal straps each secured to the upper edge of a respective one of end plates, each strap extending around the cylindrical side wall of the tank inwardly of the ends of the tank and having upturned end portions adjacent the tops of the tank spaced apart a distance sufficient to receive a hand therebetween, strap end connector means extend between the upturned end portions of each strap at a position spaced above the tank for interconnecting the upturned end portions on each strap in spaced relation to each other and providing a handle therebetween, a pump having an electric drive motor mounted on the base between the end plates and adjacent the underside of the tank, means connecting the pump inlet to the tank, an elongated flexible spray hose having one end connected to the pump outlet, a spray head means connected to the other end of the hose, and means for electrically connecting the electric drive motor to the vehicle electrical power system for energization thereby.